The present invention relates to improvements in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,288. That which is common in said patent to the present invention is incorporated herein by reference. Since the issuance of that patent certain changes that have been made and in use for some time. Specifically the wooden pole has been replaced with a fiberglass pole having luminescent material embedded in the pole and the previously sharp end designated in the patent by the reference numeral 30 has been blunted. The luminescent pole is employed to permit ready location of the tool in dark areas when the user has had to put the tool down, as well as assist in identifying the area where the tool is chopping. The blunted end or the head has been found to be more effective in making holes in walls and ceilings.
The wrecking tool of the patent sold under the name "Clemens Hook", although in wide use, has been found not to be ideal in certain situations particularly in tearing down ceilings and in some situations requiring maximum torque to produce the desired result. Specifically, the use of the tool as previously constituted would on some occasions cause portions of a ceiling to fall on the individual using the tool. Also in cases involving use of maximum leverage force, the pole also on rare occasions would break.